


Change for the Better

by assetbucky



Series: How Far We've Come [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Shiro (Voltron), broganes, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assetbucky/pseuds/assetbucky
Summary: Pidge finds Matt and most of team Voltron undergoes some changes.You can find me at transmarmora on tumblr!





	1. Chapter 1

“Wait, Matt? _Matt Holt?_ Te-osh, you know Matt Holt?”

She was right. He was alive, and she’d just effectively found him. She was escorting a rebel ship, and they made sure she knew the encryption for their transmissions.

“Matt is one of our officers. You know him, Paladin Pidge?”

“He’s... my brother. I’ve been looking for him.”

“You have just found him, then. He has been working with us for nearly four Earth years now. He has been a very valuable asset.”

They landed on the planet nearly an hour later, and Pidge was off her lion before it had even shut down all the way. She scanned the area, and found Matt talking with Te-osh. “ _Matt!_ ”

She nearly knocked him over when she ran into him. She took off her helmet, looking up at him.

“Pidge? How did you get out here?”

She smiled a little, clearly proud of herself. “Heard of Voltron?” She stepped aside and gestured to her lion, watching as Matt stared in awe.

“ _You’re a paladin of Voltron?_ My little sister…”

“Yeah, I am. You can come with us. I’ve been working on something and it’d help to have a co-pilot.”

//

With Matt’s added intel, the cloaking that Pidge created and they could use now, and the fact that they had all actually gotten a break for once, they managed to clear the most densely Galra-populated quadrant in just under two years. Zarkon, Lotor, and Haggar were all dead, but that wasn’t enough. They had to take out the rest of their bases to make sure none of the Galra could continue the work.

But it meant another break. Shorter this time, but a break nonetheless. In the lounge, Keith and Lance were cuddled up together again, Hunk was talking to Matt and Shiro about the best way to take out more Galra at once, and Pidge was doing research.

“ _Keith_ I found it!”

Keith immediately got up and sat next to Pidge, looking in on her screen. “I knew it’d be out there somewhere…” He smiled, hugging her and looking up at Shiro as he started talking.

“What did you find?”

Pidge smiled, clearly proud of herself. “A guy who can do perfect transition surgeries with virtually no recovery time. Worked on a lot of species, apparently including previously captured and escaped humans."

"Pidge, you could'a told me that's what you were looking for. I found that guy like a year ago. Got the rest of mine done." Matt smiled, leaning over to look at the screen. "The rebels helped him out, so he offered it for free."

Pidge stopped for a moment. "Anyway, I’m gonna make appointments for me and Keith.”

“Me too. It’ll be better to have us all out at once than not be able to form Voltron for twice as long.”

Lance looked up at Shiro. He’d stopped being surprised by people on the team coming out when Hunk was the third, telling them he was nonbinary. It was right after that when he’d realized he wasn’t quite male either, but hadn’t felt a need to point it out. Male was close enough for comfort, and given that it was how people were referring to him anyway it didn’t seem important.

Shiro looked at him. “Yes, me too. Got top surgery about 6 months before the Kerberos mission.”

//

Keith had joined the garrison, and he was already having problems. There was no way in hell he was going to be rooming with the girls, but they didn’t want to put him with the guys. That was when he met Shiro. He was in the main office again, them telling him that if he didn’t room with the girls, he couldn’t go here. Then Shiro came in.

“I think I can work something out, Commander.” Shiro looked down at Keith. “I know it isn’t usually permitted for a student to live with a teacher unless they’re a blood relative, but I believe we can make an exception.”

Keith looked up at Shiro, clearly confused. “Sir, I doubt that they’ll make an exception for me.”

“No, they won’t. But they’ll make an exception for me. Commander, I was coming here to remind you that I’ll be taking those two weeks starting tomorrow. As it happens, I’ll be needing a caretaker for an absolute minimum of two weeks.”

It worked. Keith moved in with Shiro, and Shiro explained what was going on more in depth.

Over the next two weeks, Keith made sure Shiro was all set before he left for classes and came back between periods to make sure he didn’t need anything. They felt more confident in their own ability to actually do this, to graduate and actually go through this. Shiro could do it, so could he.

He got kept back after class, so when he came back he was running into Shiro’s room. “Sorry I’m late, Iverson wanted to talk to me.”

Shiro was asleep on the couch, where he’d been for the past week. Moving his upper arms at all was painful, and as Keith had figured out, that _really_ limited what he could do. He could use the remote, which Keith always left right next to him to make sure he could reach it. If he was _really_ careful, he could get up by himself, but it was damn near impossible. Which was why he needed Keith.

Keith smiled a little and started making Shiro a snack. He’d left lunch near him, but it was never anything too filling. It was hard to get things that Shiro could eat by himself easily.

“Hey, Shiro.” They nudged his arm gently. “Hey, you need to eat something.”

Shiro looked up at him, smiling a little. “Hey.”

Keith helped him sit up, sitting next to him and helping him with his meal. Keith seemed a lot happier taking care of him than he expected. It had been a week already, and Keith hadn’t gotten bored of it yet as Shiro had thought he would.

Shiro was perpetually tired, between the effort his body was using to heal and his pain medications, he was exhausted. Keith got him fed, helped him up so he could go to the bathroom, then Shiro returned to sleep.

Keith smiled at him, and went to do his homework in the same room where Shiro was so he’d be there if he needed anything.

A few hours later, he got dinner ready and repeated the process with Shiro. “Hey, I’m gonna go to bed. Call me if you need anything, okay?”

Shiro nodded. “Yeah. Thank you, Keith. You really didn’t have to do all this for me.”

Two weeks later, Shiro returned to work, and Keith continued to live with him. Another 5 months later, he left for Kerberos, only after ensuring that Keith had a private room.

When the mission failed, the garrison kept an eye on Keith, and when they were given a chance to kick him out, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

They head out, all three of them going just in the green lion. They didn’t need to draw attention to the location by bringing three lions there. They’d all be getting surgery over the next two days.

“Okay, so we’ll only have one today, who goes first?” The doctor had all of them ready, and it hadn’t quite been determined who was going when.

“Pidge, you go first. You’re the one who’s gotta fly us out of here. Even with the… well, basically no recovery time, you’ll still need to be able to fly and you’re not gonna be able to do it immediately after.”

“Then you, Keith. You’re part Galra, the mixed heritage might make it more difficult.” Shiro didn’t mind waiting. After all, he’d already waited plenty, he could wait a few more hours.

Each surgery took a few hours. By the next morning, Pidge was already comfortable. She pulled one of the dresses she brought with her out of her bag, and stared for a moment once it was on. It actually fit.

When they were all finished, it only took a few hours for the true pain to fade. By the time they were flying out again, they were all just a little sore. Walking was definitely uncomfortable, but it was doable. Pidge decided her armor could wait, and flew back to the castle in the dress she’d put on. Everyone was happier than anyone had seen them, and it was almost impossible for any of them to believe.

//

“Lance, I told you. There’s virtually no recovery time for this, I’m fine.” Keith laughed a little as Lance kept taking care of him.

“Yeah, I know. I want to take care of you.” He leaned down and kissed Keith. “And yeah, you’re fine, but I know you said walking feels weird for you right now. And you’re not gonna have to for the most part ‘til you’re feeling better.”

Keith smiled, looking up at him. “You’re amazing. Come here.” They shifted over to make room for Lance on the bed next to him, cuddling up to him as soon as he sat down.

“I’m really happy Pidge found that for you guys.” He kissed him again, a small smile on his face.

“Yeah, me too. It’s really good for all of us.

//

A few days later, they were all back on their feet. Part of the transition included changing their bodies’ hormone production, so nobody had to deal with keeping track of anything. What none of them had considered with this was that Keith was Galra. Even more important, the doctor had taken it into account, and altered his Galran hormones as well.

Since then, he’d started acting somewhat differently. Their reaction time had somehow gotten _even_ faster than before. He generally felt… well, _different_. Ultimately, once they realized, they knew the changes would take awhile to actually happen, but it was obvious that changes were happening.

Nearly a month later, they sat down next to Lance in the lounge. Lance pulled him in and started petting his hair. They sat like that for a little while, neither speaking.

“Your roots are white.” Lance said quietly, staring down at Keith. The look on Keith’s face told him he had to say something else. “I kinda like it. Must be the hormones, y’know?”

Keith nodded a little. “I guess I’ll try it out for a bit. Not like I could do anything about it. Unless there’s some interplanetary beauty shop with hair dye.”

Lance laughed, kissing Keith again, then returning to their position with Lance petting his hair. The fact that the two of them could share moments like that made this whole thing feel a little bit more normal. Sure, it wasn’t exactly _normal_ but they were a couple watching each other grow. Both of them watching the other change.

“Keith…”

“Yeah?”

“...Are you purring?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Keith…”

“Yeah?”

“...Are you purring?”

Keith sat up suddenly, pulling back from Lance. Lance was right. They had been purring. They didn’t know Galra could do that. Of course, they hadn’t exactly seen any of them calm before, and they did look awfully feline.

“I… I didn’t know I could do that.” he muttered, looking down. “Must be another new thing, I guess…”

Lance smiled, pulling him in again. “It’s cute. Suits you.”

“Don’t be a furry, Lance.” Hunk said it without even looking up from his screen.

“Hey! I- you’re never gonna let that one go, are you?”

“Not a chance. I’m gonna go tell Pidge and Matt.”

“Don’t do that! They’re gonna joke about it all the ti- aw shit, he’s gonna tell them.”

Keith laughed a little. “Yeah, he is. And they’re not gonna make fun of me. You’re the only one getting screwed here.”

“I’m never gonna live that down.”

“No, but at least now you get to live your dream.”

“What dream?”

“Dating a giant cat.”

Lance groaned, leaning against Keith. “Not you too…”

“Yes me too. I’m your boyfriend, it’s my job.”

“Your job is defending the universe. Making fun of me is a hobby.” He hid his face in Keith’s chest. Keith laughed, hugging him tightly.

“I love you, Lance.” He froze immediately after saying it, his face flushing red. Lance looked up at him, staring. He leaned in and kissed him, not pulling back right away this time. It had been nearly three years since they’d started dating, and while they’d shared a bed and rarely left each other’s sides, all their kisses had been brief. 

He only pulled back when he felt he had to, smiling at Keith. “I love you too, Keith.”

Matt and Pidge came through the doors seconds later. Lance pulled back from Keith and glared at them. “C’mon guys, way to ruin the moment.”

“This is your fault, you’re the one who called purring cute.”

Lance sighed. “C’mon Matt, you’re more mature tha- y’know what, nevermind. And there’s no way I could make you drop it?”

“No way. It’s not possible.”

Just as Lance was about to accept his fate of being a joke forever, Shiro came in. “Guys, we’re getting close. Gotta go.” Maybe he was safe.

“You heard him, Furry ‘n’ Fuzzy, let’s go.” Pidge had a grin on her face as she turned to leave.

That was a no, then. There was no escaping this, and Lance just had to accept it now.

“You think of that on the spot?”

“You think years of arguing with you didn’t get me anywhere? Of course I did.” She turned around, looking back at Keith and Lance, who hadn’t gotten up yet. “Furry, Fuzzy, we gotta go.”

Keith laughed a little. “Just a sec, Furry’s having some problems with his new nickname.”

As everyone else left, Keith smiled and kissed Lance again. “They’ll get tired of it eventually. And hey, I got a new nickname too.”

“Yeah, Fuzzy, you sure as hell did.” Lance said, standing up and messing up Keith’s hair before walking away, closely followed by Keith.


End file.
